Perfecto para ti
by xMayOli
Summary: Nagi una chica solitaria conoce a cierto chico llamado Mukuro Rokudo, este se encargara que a vida de Ella sea feliz y hará hasta lo imposible por que ella pueda sonreir. MukuroxChrome 6996 !


Aqui les traigo un nuevo Fic n n

Se trata de Chrome & Mukuro :3

Espero les guste y sea de su agrado

* * *

**Dejame Protegerte:**

Nagi una pequeña niña tímida de cabellos violetas, unos hermosos ojos amatistas, un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad, una niña ejemplar, era buena hija, tenia excelentes notas, nunca le hacia el mal a nadie pero desafortunadamente ella siempre había estado sola, completamente sola, sin amigos con los cuales ella pudiera pasar buenos momentos, con padres que no le prestaban atención como se merece todo hijo, ella estaba sola. Despertar era un nuevo día lleno de dolor, un nuevo día en el cual ella tenia su rutina, los rayos del solo pegaban en su carita, poco poco abría esos ojos amatistas, se movía dentro de su cama un poco para después levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha, duraba unos 30 minutos en la ducha, el agua caliente cayendo en su cuerpo la liberaba de todo ese estrés, después eso se ponía aquel uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía, bajaba al comedor a preparar su desayuno, sus padres nunca estaban en casa así que ella debía de hacerlo por su propia cuenta, terminando su desayuno se dirigía a la escuela, caminando eso largo camino ella sola, llegando al salón caminaba directamente a su pupitre, sin saludar a nadie o platicar con alguien, ella no era muy social, muchos de sus compañeros preferían no acercarse a ella debido a que le tenían miedo, solo llegaba a su asiento y permanecía ahí el resto del día, terminando las clases desviaba el rumbo a casa, caminaba unas 4 cuadras atrás de la escuela para alimentar a un gatito abandonado, todos los días ella le llevaba de comer, había bautizado al pequeño minino como Acchan, no podía llevarlo a su casa por que su mamá no le gustaban los animales, así que siempre lo mantenía ahí, terminando eso pasaba por una panadería que quedaba por sus casa para comerlo antes de preparar la comida para ella y sus padres, llegando a casa se ponía asear la casa, lavar trastes y finalmente preparar la comida. Ella comía sola por que sus padres siempre llegaban muy tarde del trabajo y así no podía terminar sus demás tareas. Sus padres llegaban aproximadamente a las 10pm, ella bajaba para recibirlos pero ellos solo la mandaban a su habitación con el pretexto de que llegaban cansados, así que después de eso subía a su habitación para así dormir y comenzar con otro día. Sin embargo algo estaba por cambiar en su vida.

-Nagi…

Un chico de cabellos azules con extraño peinado en forma de piña, unos bellos ojos, uno era de un color carmín y el otro color azul índigo, tez morena clara era una persona alta y delgada, esa persona pronunciaba varias veces el nombre de Nagi, en un tono demasiado angelical, Nagi lo miraba confundida nunca había visto a esa persona en su vida, sus mejillas ardían a mas no poder lentamente se acercaba a la persona que la llamaba,

-¿Co-Como Sabes mi no-nombre? Pregunto tímidamente

-Nagi, yo lo se todo pequeña- Comento el mayor el camino hacia ella tomando su mano con delicadeza y sonriéndole, -Nagi.. te necesito- dijo sonriendo nuevamente

-A mi, pa-para que? Volvió a preguntar Nagi tímida

De pronto sonó el despertador que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Nagi eso causo que despertara de aquel sueño extraño, y continuo con la rutina de siempre, en la escuela ella estaba pasando a su cuaderno lo que el profesor había explicado en la clase, de pronto el profesor llamo la atención de todos diciendo que había un nuevo estudiante. El sensei llamo al joven para que entrara al aula y que se presentara, Nagi casi le da un infarto al ver al estudiante nuevo, pero trato de ocultar aquella tremenda sorpresa muy bien, ese chico era el que había soñado la noche anterior, como era posible que estuviera en el salón.

-Oya, Soy Mukuro Rokudo, es un placer kufufu. –se presento el muchacho

Todas las alumnas hacían comentarios de que era realmente lindo y sexi, mientras que los hombres no querían meterse con el por que parecía un tipo peligroso, Mukuro miraba de reojo a la pequeña Nagi. El maestro se acercó al Nuevo para decirle cual era en el lugar que debía sentarse.

-Mukuro, tu lugar será al fondo al lado de la señorita Nagi- Comento el profesor

-Claro, kufufu que suerte- dijo el Mukuro

Todos los alumnos miraron con pena al muchacho, era nuevo y ahora tenía que estar a lado de la persona mas extraña con la que se pudiera topar

-Pobre de ti Mukuro´kun, sentarte al lado de esa loca- comento una entrometida alumna dicho esto todos comenzaron a reírse

Nagi solo bajo la cabeza tratando de no llorar por todos esos comentarios hasta que escucho que Mukuro comenzó a defenderla.

-Oya, más rara que tu no creo, además ella se ve realmente adorable kufufu- comento con risa el piña

La otra alumna solo se quedo viendo sorprendida a Mukuro para después enojarse y mirar de mala manera a Nagi Mukuro camino hacia el cual seria su asiento, camino hasta el para sentarse y sonreírle a su nueva vecina de asiento, después de eso se presento adecuadamente con ella.

-Es un placer Nagi'Chan- le sonrió Mukuro

-Lo Lo mis-mismo digo Mu-Mukuro'Sama- Comento la menor sonrojada lo mas posible

-Kufufu pero que adorable- le dijo el mayor

-Gra-Gracias p-por defe-defenderme- tartamudeaba Nagi y de sus ojos amatistas resbalaba pequeñas gotitas saladas

-Para eso eh venido pequeña- hablo Mukuro, mientras clavaba la mirada en la pequeña que estaba a su lado…

Continuara…

* * *

Que le parecio? :3

Todos los Reviews son bienvenidos C:

Hasta la proxima


End file.
